


Prices Worth Paying

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [45]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Happy, Happy Ending, Healing, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Love, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Tony Feels, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki wakes up groggy; his body feeling weighed down while his chest feels numb. He blinks open his eyes, staring in confusion at the healing rooms of Asgard.Happy Ending Sequel to 'At All Costs'.





	Prices Worth Paying

**Author's Note:**

> So, in light of **Lov_pb** just really amusing me with their comment on the first part of this, I'm posting this tonight instead of tomorrow. You can all thank them for doing this. (And also **lindadaa** , whose comment was also entertaining and original XD) 
> 
> And honestly, just thank you to everyone who gave me a good laugh! It hasn't been the best week for me rl wise. You really do help brighten my days and there are some of you (I'm sure you know who you are) who I always laugh and exclaim with glee when I see your names pop up in my inbox. So thank you all for being so darn wonderful. ♥

Loki wakes up groggy; his body feeling weighed down while his chest feels numb.

He blinks open his eyes, staring in confusion at the healing rooms of Asgard. He turns to look around him only to still when he sees Tony on a stool beside his bed. His hands are clutching one of Loki’s and his head is bowed. He looks exhausted and worn and it sends a pang through Loki’s heart.

But he’s _alive_ \- and so, miraculously, is Loki.

“Tony,” he whispers, and the mortal jerks his head up.

His eyes are wide and he makes a choked noise; a sound of pure agony and relief before he’s rushing to lean over Loki and chastely, desperately kissing him. He cups Loki’s cheeks and gives a wretched sob that has Loki’s arms coming up to wrap around his lover despite the pain.

Tony just climbs onto his bed, sliding in beside him and wrapping himself so completely around Loki that he’s not sure where one of them starts and the other begins.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again,” Tony growls at him, his voice watery and his body faintly shaking.

Loki just closes his eyes and breathes in his lover. He lets the feel of Tony’s body against his own flood his chest with more warmth than the fires of Muspelheim. He is so achingly, incredibly _happy_ that Tony is alright, and it’s why he tells his lover quietly, “I will do it, Tony, if it will save you.”

Tony lets out a rough breath and buries his face in Loki’s neck. His hand also comes down to Loki’s wrist, wrapping around it and holding tight to the point that reveals the steady and constant beat of Loki’s heart.

“I can’t go through that again,” Tony whispers. “God, fuck. Loki, I thought you died. You almost _did_.” Loki feels something wet on his neck, and knows Tony is crying. “I can’t lose you.”

“Tony-”

“I love you,” Tony hisses. “I love you so much and you’re _not_ allowed to sacrifice yourself for me. You find another way.”

“Tony-”

Tony shifts if only to glare at him, his eyes and cheeks wet with tears as he growls, “You _find another way_.”

Sighing a little, Loki can’t bring himself to fight; he simply raises a hand to card his fingers through Tony’s soft hair. He lets himself feel _happy_ to know that he still has this and that Tony is still safe and warm in his arms.

He knows he can’t lie to Tony, nor promise him what he wants. So he settles on a compromise. “I’ll try, Tony dear.”

Tony still doesn’t look happy, but he’s unwilling to protest, instead he lets himself fold back down against Loki; pressing himself close and holding on tightly. Loki just closes his tired eyes and wraps an arm around Tony in reply.

And this time, when the darkness comes to take him away, Loki slips into unconsciousness peacefully, knowing that he and his lover are alive and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, in this scenario, Loki fell unconscious and Tony was able to get him to a point where Heimdall could bifrost them up to Asgard. Tony more or less told Odin _just fucking try and keep me off Asgard and away from his bedside you old, bitter fuck_ and Odin left him be. 
> 
> Tony just sat by Loki's bedside the entire time, holding his hand and waiting for him to wake up. Thor and the others chased down whoever did this to bring them to justice and when Loki wakes up Tony refuses to leave his side. They eventually retire to Loki's old chambers and spend a few weeks there while he heals. Tony then gets a golden apple because Odin was impressed by Loki's actions and by Tony's and ALL IS WELL AND HAPPY WITH THE WORLD. XD
> 
> ~~And if you didn't want the happy ending sequel what the heck are you doing here? Go back to part one and pretend this didn't happen XD~~


End file.
